Moving On
by Zoey303
Summary: Bella's life changed when in seconds. A car crash that leaves her with her left leg crushed and her basketball dream stolen from her. What will it take to make Bella herself again? All OOC. All Human. Look inside for more background on the characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story being written on Fanfiction, so don't be to harsh but I love comments that help me make the story better. **

**A little background on the story... It is all human and Bella is a OOC and Edward. She was an all star point guard, but the accident came and took that way from her. Rosalie is married to Emmett and is Bella's older sister. Jasper is Rose's twin sister and older brother of Bella. Bella has a hard time letting him in for the first four months after the accident. Edward and Alice are twins and Cullens. Their parents are Esme and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle will become very important in Bella, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper's life. **

**Alright well here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Rosalie and I were sitting in the hospital; waiting to get my cast on my leg. She was on her phone talking to her husband, Emmett. Emmett was funny and I loved having him as my brother-in-law. But my mind went back to the scene that caused my life to come crumbling down.

_My mom, dad and I were driving home from dinner. They decided to take me out because I got accepted to play college basketball at North Carolina. We were all so happy and I was bouncing off the walls because I got to fulfill my dream._

_It was around 12 o'clock at night, but we were still talking with all the excitement as if it was earlier in the day._

"_Dad!" I squealed, "I can't believe that I am actually going to be playing for the Lady Tar Heels!"_

_My dad laughed, "You know Isa, I always believed in you."_

_I loved it when he used his own nickname for me. "Thanks dad, but I think I had a great teacher," I smiled pointing at him. _

_He laughed again, "Well, thank you my darling."_

_My mom and I laughed. _

_We continued to joke around about old memories of when I was little playing basketball with my dad. Then out of nowhere I saw this flash of light coming from dad's side of the car. _

"_Charlie watch out!" My mother screamed._

"_God-damn it!" My dad yelled while pressing the horn… _

I heard someone's voice call my name, it was Rose. She shook me a little and that brought me back out of my nightmare that was replaying in mind.

Rose had a worried look on her face on her beautiful tanned skinned and asked, "Are you alright?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore and I exploded.

"Hell NO Rosalie! How in the world am I okay!" I knew that she didn't deserve this from me because she had given me everything I need. But I was be on pissed at everyone who asked me if I was alright. So I kept on yelling at her till my voice was hoarse and people in the hospital started staring at us. "Rosalie I saw our parents die in front of my own eyes and you expect me to be alright!"

Rosalie snapped back at me, "Of course not! They were my parents too Isabella. I lost them too. But I have to not just be your older sister, but your parent now!"

"Goddamn it then stop it!" I yelled back. I saw the hurt edged in her face and I was about to apologize when the one of the nurses came over.

She smiled at me, like nothing was wrong.

The nurse had a high voice and was very short standing at about 5'3''. Well that was small compared to me; who is a 5'9'' basketball all star point guard.

"Alright, honey, I have blue, pink, green…" She was asking me what color I wanted for my cast.

I cut her off in the middle and said, "Black. I want black." Black fits the roll because my life is spiraling out of control.

The woman look confused, "Are you sure you want something that dark?"

Good lord! This nurse is so fucking annoying. I snapped back at her, "Yes. I want black."

She went and got the black, then started to apply it on my left leg.

I was going to have a this fucking cast go all the way down my left leg and up to my thigh. This means no more basketball; no more of the feeling of ball hitting the gym floor boards. No more feeling of the sweat beat down my face. The thought of it made me started to get a tear in my eye. I shook my head, I'm not letting myself cry.

The casting took about 20 minutes to do the whole leg and then we left to go home. Rosalie was pushing my wheelchair for me while I was digging in my purse for my sunglasses. She still hadn't said anything after what I said back in the cast room. I felt really bad now because she had to drop out of medical school to take care of me, leaving Emmett to become a doctor. Not that we needed the money because Emmett was really wealthy anyways. But she had always wanted to become one ever since she broke her leg when she was nine. I finally found my sunglasses and slipped them one. We were in the elevator now going down to the garage.

Finally, I had the guts to mumble, "I am sorry, Rosie. Really I am." I used her nickname that I used when we were little.

I felt her stares on the back of my head. I heard her whisper back to me, "I understand Bell… and I will always love you."

I had a tear fall down my face, thank god that I had sunglasses on. "I love you too Rosie" I said.

Soon after the elevator doors open and Rose started pushing me toward the car. I was thinking about how everything changed my perfect life to a train wreck within minutes. It has been four months since the car accident that took my parents lives. I didn't want anyone to come see me in the hospital. Hell! I didn't want to be around anyone expect Emmett and Rosalie. This was so unlike me in so many ways. You usually can't keep me apart from Jasper, my older brother, but it is just so hard to look at his face and see my mother's eyes. Her ocean blue eyes that sparkled like crystals. We just liked the same things like reading; we could just sit there for hours and read together. Or we would go out and play one on one with each other. I was always the one who would get dirty with the boys. We just fit with each other. My mom always said I should have been twins with Jasper instead of Rose. I just couldn't deal with him after those four months in the hospital.

We ended up next to her Escalade. Now I had to stand up and get in the car. This was going to be difficult. Rose was standing behind me with her hands under my arms. I put my hands on the wheelchair and lifted myself up. Rose kicked the wheelchair over so that she could get in a better position to help me into the car.

"Alright you move your right leg and I will help the left leg," Rosalie said.

I followed her orders and finally I got into the car. It took about 5 minutes, but I got in. Rose started pulling out while I drifted into space.

I lifted my hand up to my neck were my necklace laid. It was my mom and dad's wedding rings that were on the chain. I felt the beautiful five stones on my mother's ring. She always used to joke by saying, "_Each stone repents everyone in this family." _We all knew that my dad just pick the four stones on there because they looked pretty, but I still loved hearing it come from her so no one argued with her.

Suddenly my phone rings and brings me back. I look to see who was calling; it was my high school basketball coach. I sighed and put it back in my bag.

Rose looked over at me, "You know you are going to have to talk to him," she said.

I sighed, "I know but right now I think I would start balling my eyes out if I talked about basketball." I started to tear up. "See," I pointed to my eyes.

She just put her hand on mine. And that is how we were for the rest of the trip home.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Hope you like the first chapter... the Cullens won't come in until a few more chapters!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I changed somethings up about Jasper. He is now Rose's twin sister and older brother of Bella. Also I edited some details in Chapter One, so go back and read that!**

**I will always have the background of the characters at the top before the story so if you want to know anything. **

**It is all human and Bella is a OOC and Edward. She was an all star point guard, but the accident came and took that way from her. Rosalie is married to Emmett and is Bella's older sister. Jasper is Rose's twin sister and older brother of Bella. Bella has a hard time letting him in for the first four months after the accident. Edward and Alice are twins and Cullens. Their parents are Esme and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle will become very important in Bella, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper's life. **

**Bella (17 almost 18) Senior**

**Edward/Alice (18) Senior**

**Rosalie/Jasper (21)**

**Emmett (25)**

**Esme/Carlisle(36) They were young parents. Carlisle is going to be the new chief doctor at Fork's Hospital. Emmett is working under him. **

**Second Chapter! **

**Thanks to wolf76265 for the review and the other authors that have looked the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

When we pulled up to the house it was about 6 o'clock. I still could not get over the size of the house; it was amazing. It had four huge white pillars that framed the front door. Then the front door was like in a semi-circular shape that was dark brown. Going on, the house went on for what seemed like a mile! Well, I may be over doing that, but it went on forever. It had so many windows that glistened like a million colors of a diamond; and a huge garden.

Rosalie came around with the wheel chair and helped me in it. I wheeled myself into the house. I rolled in through the front door and into the kitchen. That kitchen could probably fit like 50 people in it. One of the cooks was in there making something that smelled like good Italian food.

"Yummmmm… that smells good," I said.

Chef Laura turned around and stopped her spoon. She ran over to me and bent down to give me hug. "Piccolo Uno, little one," she whispered in my ear. I loved it when she called me that.

"Hi, Laura," I said back. "That smells amazing."

She laughs, "Well I am fixing you one of your favorites, meat sauce and spaghetti."

"Thank you, I really missed you," I replied. That just made Laura hug me even more. She was like the cool Aunt that could cook. I smiled at her and then she went back to take off the food for me.

I went over to the kitchen table and pulled out the chair, so that I could move my wheelchair in. Next thing I know there is delicious Italian spaghetti and a water in front of me. I thanked Laura again then finished the food and drink quickly, it was finally not hospital food. I backed out of the kitchen and went to go find Rosalie. I was rolling myself to the right side of the house. That's right, the right side is Rosalie and Emmett's; and then the whole left side was mine. Yes, I got to have, like, my own house, but it really wasn't my house. That is how rich Emmett is. I continued down the hallway towards Rose's TV room.

My hands were starting to get really sore from all the wheeling, maybe I will ask Rosalie to get me some gloves for it. Yeah, that would make her happy, doing something for me. Anyway, I made my way to the TV room and found her sitting there on her computer while watching TV too. She looked up and smiled at me.

"How was your dinner?" She asked.

"It was delicious, as always," I replied. "I was wondering if you could get me some type of gloves for my hands because they are getting really sore," I asked.

She just smiled and pointed to her computer screen, "I am already ordering some. I saw that you were rubbing your hands, so I thought that you would need them."

"Wow, thank you. You always think of everything" I said back.

She just smiled at me again. "You should get some sleep because you are going to school tomorrow."

I frowned, "Rosalie, come on. It has just been four months since the crash…" I winced when I said crash because it always brought up the feeling that I should be the one died. But I continued anyways, "and everyone is going to ask. And you know that bugs the shit out of me when they say that stuff. I am just going to end up balling my eyes out in front of everyone or I am going to get so angry that I will go off at someone," I explained.

"Isabella you need to get back into the school mode because you need finish high school. Then you can take a year or two until you go to college, Alright?" She asked.

I sighed, but I knew this was the best way to do things.

"One more day," I pleaded.

"No. Oh and I heard that a new family moved in and the two children are your age. Their father is going to be the Chief surgeon at the hospital, so Emmett's going to be working with him," she said.

"Cool," I said sarcastically.

"Don't start, little sis, just try to be nice because this is a really good opportunity for Emmett," Rose replied.

With that I left to go to the elevator.

Em had an elevator put in for me because I was going to need it if I was going to get up to the second and third floor. He also knew that I would be in a wheelchair for about 4 months, so he thought it was a good investment. I hit the third button that would take me up to my room.

The doors opened and rolled to my room. It was just like I left it the night of the crash. My parents sold our old house because they were moving to North Carolina on the beach, so we were staying here.

It still had the light yellow paint on all the walls, but had the mural that I painted over it. I painted a huge basketball, with basketball shoes under it. Then all over my room, I had put inspiring words in curse of with black paint. It was pretty amazing, but now I just want to cry and that is what I did. I cried for an hour straight; just crying about how my basketball career is over and how my parents are gone. Also how Rose has been so kind to me with giving me everything and I mean everything. For Jasper, not letting him in after the crash. For hating myself for getting my parents killed.

I finally stopped crying and looked at the clock; it was 7:30p.m. Emmett should be getting home at 8, so I thought that I should try to get into my pajamas by myself. I went over to my huge closet that Rose made for me. It was a walk in closet with every single type of clothing you could imagine. In the front were all my basketball clothes and shoes for basketball. I wheeled by that section quickly. Next, comes the everyday clothing; like jeans, t-shirts, shorts, sweatshirts, etc. This is where I go usually would go to for school clothes. I wheeled by that and passed by all my dresses and "nice clothing." I also passed all my shoes and scarves. Finally, I came to the underwear, bra, and pajamas section. I pulled out my pajama boxer shorts and a t- shirt.

"Come on Isabella you can do this," I whispered.

I put the hold things on my wheelchair on, so that it won't move on me. With all my strength in my arms I pulled myself up so that I was standing. I pulled off my top that I was wearing now and put the pajama t- shirt on. The hardest part was coming next, the shorts. I can't bend down because of this god-damn cast. I tried everything, but I could not get it. I sighed and sat down in wheelchair. The shorts that I was wearing now were fine.

Maybe I should get my clothes for tomorrow out, no. No, no, you are not that person; you are depressed. I mean I was depressed, everyone that was in my place now would be depressed. My hand went up to my necklace again whenever I thought about them. I remembered all the times my mother would yell at my father about letting me play with the boys.

"_Charlie, I swear to God if my baby girl gets hurt playing with those boys I'm coming after you!"She yelled. _

"_Oh, Renee, Isa is doing fine! She loves it!" He exclaimed. _

"_Yeah mama, relax," Jazz said. _

"_Charlie my threat still stands," She said trying not to smile. _

_My father's laugh echoed in the gym…_

"No more memories Bella," I told myself.

I wheeled myself back into my room. My huge king size bed did look like a nice place to start resting. So I went over, lifted myself up into the bed. I sighed, it felt so good. At first, I just laid there trying to relax. Then I carefully got under the covers and snuggled with the blankets.

"Lights" I said and the lights went off. Emmett thought that it would be easier for me if I just had to say 'Lights" so that I didn't have to get up. I had to say it was cool. I just laid there for an hour relaxing. I was finally starting to dose off, but I heard someone knock on my door.

I sighed, "Come in. Lights" The lights came on and Emmett and Rose walked in.

"We just wanted to kiss you good night" Rose said. She came over and kissed my forehead. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight" I replied.

"Don't let the bed bugs bit!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Funny Em," I said. I couldn't help but smile around him. They walked out toward their own floor.

"Lights" I said for one more time and they shut off. I finally fell asleep at 10:30.

I suddenly woke up at looked at the clock, 2:30am. Great! I had pain in my leg that was shooting up my leg, but I didn't want anymore meds, so I eventually calmed myself down and darkness came over me.

There was a flash of light and then it looked like a movie was playing right in front of my eyes. There was two people hugging each other and crying. The girl look oddly familiar and the boy I have never met. Then I realized that the girl was me. I was crying on this boy's shoulder. I heard another voice call my name and I looked up to see who it was; but then the picture went black.

I shot up and looked over at the clock and it read, 2:50. That was weird. Who was that boy with bronze hair and who was the person calling my name… what did they want. And why was I crying on his shoulder. An hour later I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is the next chapter! You got a little bit of Edward. Next chapter is going to school! :) Maybe Bella will get to meet this mysterious bronze haired boy in her dream...? haha Hopefully I'll get it up soon! <strong>

**XO **

**Zoey**

**Review Please :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will always have the background of the characters at the top before the story so if you want to know anything. **

**It is all human and Bella is a OOC and Edward. She was an all star point guard, but the accident came and took that way from her. Rosalie is married to Emmett and is Bella's older sister. Jasper is Rose's twin sister and older brother of Bella. Bella has a hard time letting him in for the first four months after the accident. Edward and Alice are twins and Cullens. Their parents are Esme and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle will become very important in Bella, Rose, Emmett, and Jasper's life. **

**Bella (17 almost 18) Senior**

**Edward/Alice (18) Senior**

**Rosalie/Jasper (21)**

**Emmett (25)**

**Esme/Carlisle(36) They were young parents. Carlisle is going to be the new chief doctor at Fork's Hospital. Emmett is working under him. **

**Third Chapter! **

**Thanks to wolf76265 for the review and the other authors!**

**This is my longest chapter yet. The next chapters won't be coming out this week. Probably next week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight Characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>

I woke up to hear Rose coming in my door at 8 o'clock.

"Rise in shine, Bells. I let you sleep in for an hour, so let's get you ready" she said. She walked over to my bed and pulled the covers back.

"Grr, Rose, please…" I whined.

"No, let's go. I am going to curl your hair, so you got to get up" she said going into my over large bathroom.

I whined, but lifted myself out of bed into my wheelchair. I wheeled into my closet and went toward the jeans section.

"Is it going to Rain, Rose?" I yelled.

What the hell Isa, of course it is going to rain, it is Forks," she yelled back.

I fletched to hear her call me by the nickname that my father gave me. I shook my head and found a pair of sweats, black t-shirt, underwear, and a bra. Found my socks and Nicky Shox. I put on my bra and top, but I had to have Rose's help with the rest of the stuff. In the first months, I didn't want her to see me naked, but she was my sister and guardian. Plus, I needed the help, so I got over it. I wheeled into the bathroom to find Rosalie with the curler on and the make-up out.

"No, no" I said shaking my head.

"Oh – come on, it's just some blush and eye shadow…" she whined. She whined a lot for a 21 year old woman.

"Rosalie, I will only do eyeliner and foundation" I snapped back.

"Fine" she mumbled. She came over and looked at what I had.

"Oh yell to the no! You are not wearing sweat pants!" She shouted.

"It is the most comfortable thing Rosalie!" I yelled back.

She gave me this look then gave up and wheeled me over to the counter with the curler on it. She finished curling my hair in 10 minutes and put on the eyeliner and foundation. Then helped me into my underwear and sweat pants.

"Alright done" she said and moved so I could look in the mirror. The girl that stared back at me was beautiful. She had brown with a little pit of red in it hair; that went down to right under my chest. The girl had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and skin that any girl would die for. Then I realized that girl staring back at me was me. I was the girl with the looks and was a star athlete. People thought that I had everything, but in reality, I was just the girl that had so many problems.

Rosalie's words brought me back to reality. "You are a beautiful young woman Isabella Rose Swan." She was smiling at me, my chest got really tight and I was about to cry.

_Bella, pull yourself together; don't cry. Don't cry. DON'T CRY! _I thought to myself. I pulled myself together and smiled back at Rosalie. "Thank you," I quietly said.

"Okay, you are already late to school, so we need you to go eat real quickly," she said walking out of the bathroom.

I followed her out into my bedroom. She was already out my door heading down stairs. I wheeled myself toward the door. I almost forgot my cell phone and iPod. I went over to my desk got my stuff and went to the door. "Lights" I said while the lights shut off again. I went to the elevator got inside and hit 1. A few seconds later the doors opened again to the kitchen. I wheel out and Laura made waffles for me.

"Thanks Laura," I said while stuffing myself with the waffles.

"Sure, sure Piccolo Uno," She smiled at me. Laura at been with my family for a long time. She was Italian and 'Piccolo Uno' means little one. She nicknamed me this when I was about 5 years old. I love her very much.

Right when I was finishing my waffles Rosalie walked in looking like a goddess. Her honey blonde wavy hair was never out set and her light olive color skin remind of my mother. "Bells, I have something for you," she said handing me the box that was in her hands.

I looked down at it wondering what it was. I opened it to find a pair of gloves. They were the black and blue gloves for me to wear for my wheelchair. I really liked them and they were my favorite colors too. "Thanks, Rose," I mumbled.

"You're welcome. Aright, let's get to school missy," she said.

I put on the gloves and wheeled toward the front door. Rose already had my book bag in the car, so we went out the door.

It was a cloudy day and it looked like it would rain later, like Rosalie said it would be. We got to her Escalade and she helped me into the car. I saw that in the back she had my book bag and a jacket for me to wear.

She put the car in drive and we were off to school.

I was dreading this day so much. I really didn't want to see anyone… and I mean no one. Not even my friends, coaches, or teachers. I hate my life so much right now. I am going to be bombarded with questions and 'I am sorry'. Ugh! I really didn't want to see Tyler either.

We were just pulling into the school parking lot when Rosalie said, "You can call me if it gets too tough for you to stand, but you have to try."

"Okay," I whispered.

She parked the car right next to the entrance that said, 'Welcome to Fork's High School Home of the Spartans.' She looked up at me and looked right in my eyes.

"I know this is going to be tough, but you know mama and daddy would want you to do this," she whispered.

This was the first time that Rosalie talked about them. I had to look away from her ocean blue eyes that reminded me of Jasper and my mother.

"I know," I mumbled back.

With that, she got out of the car to get my wheel chair. I really hated that damn chair and this damn cast. It took like half my body up and the wheelchair is just annoying. I looked down at my phone to find out what time it was; it was 10. Great, 5 minutes until the bell rings for the next class. I am going to get attacked.

Rosalie brought the wheelchair to my side of the car and opened the door. I move myself, so that my leg won't hurt to get out. I get into the chair and wheel out of the way so Rose can shut the door. Rose gets my bag and jacket out of the back seat for me. She hands them to me and gives me a quick hug.

"Now you don't need my help inside?" She asked.

"No, I think I got it, love you Rose," I said.

"Love you too, Bells," she said back.

I wheeled myself up the curb and into Hell.

I got into the school and went toward the front desk. Mrs. Cope looked up from her computer to look at me. Her eyes got big and she put on 'that face.' 'The face' is when they have the pity look on their face; the look like "Ahh that poor girl."

God this day is going to be hell.

"Hi, this is my first day back in four months," I said to her.

She shook her head a little and replied, "Yes, Isabella, I heard and I am very sorry."

Yup, I was right, this is going to hell.

In the politest way I answered, "Thank you, but I should get to my locker so that I don't get attacked in the hallway."

"Yes, yes, of course," she said while writing me a pass. She handed the pass to me and I wheeled my way toward my locker.

Thank god, that the school is only on one floor and multiple buildings, or I would be dead with two stories. I finally found my locker that was near Mrs. Hudson's room. She was my favorite teacher ever. I open up my locker and put all the books I need in my bag; then shut it. I look at the time on my phone, one more minute. Great. I put my ear phones in and listen to my iPod, Paramore screamed in my ears. I start wheeling toward my 3 period class, which is English. Mrs. Veny was a weird teacher and I never liked her. Also all of the football guys and cheerleaders are in that class, oh wonderful!

I hear the bell ring loud three times and the halls start to get busy. Here we go, I said to myself. There was a huge group coming out of the gym and were headed straight for me. I put my head down and wheeled faster toward the head of the hall. But then I heard the whispers, so I lifted my head. That was a huge mistake. Everyone in the hall stopped and was looking at me. Great, I turned my iPod on higher and kept going.

"Bella!" he shouted. I knew it was Tyler, but I kept going. Tyler was the one driving the car that crashed into my parents that killed them and ruined my life. He was driving drunk and I have a deep hatred toward him. I don't want to hear his voice or see his face. He should be in jail not just getting off easy with community service. He took my parents lives, it wasn't fair.

I rolled pass the group and went toward English.

"Bella, wait!" I heard him again. But I kept going not stopping for anyone. I heard someone running down toward me, but that just made wheel faster. I was almost to the door, but someone got a hand on the bar on my wheelchair. I stopped and turned to see who did it. It was Tyler. I just look at him and he stared back. I thought I would have punched him or something, but I froze and the memories flooded in my mind.

_My mom, dad and I were driving home from dinner. They decided to take me out because I got accepted to play college basketball at North Carolina. We were all so happy and I was bouncing off the walls because I got to fulfill my dream._

_It was around 12 o'clock at night, but we were still talking with all the excitement as if it was earlier in the day._

"_Dad!" I squealed, "I can't believe that I am actually going to be playing for the Lady Tar Heels!"_

_My dad laughed, "You know Isa, I always believed in you."_

_I loved it when he used his own nickname for me. _

"_Thanks dad, but I think I had a great teacher," I smiled pointing at him. _

_He laughed again, "Well, thank you my darling."_

_My mom and I laughed. _

_We continued to joke around about old memories of when I was little playing basketball with my dad. Then out of nowhere I saw this flash of light coming from dad's side of the car. _

"_Charlie watch out!" My mother screamed._

"_God-damn it!" My dad yelled while pressing the horn… _

_That was the last thing I heard my father say and that will forever haunt me._

_The impact was like having a huge rock thrown at you. The car hit my dad's side and killed him instantly. Then it hit my mom and she was in terrible shape. Finally, the car hit me, smashing my left leg._

_I was talking to see if my parents were ok when I heard a moaning sound come from front seat. _

_Then I heard the beautiful soft voice of my mother saying to me, "Isa, Isabella, my darling are you okay?"_

_I heard the worrying in her voice. _

_I whispered back, "Yeah, mama, are you?"_

_I heard here her faint voice answer me, "No, sweetheart I am not..."_

_What! I thought; she is supposed to me the one that tells you that everything is okay and we can get through this. But no that was not how life worked. _

_Then she heard me start to cry and continued what she was going to say, "I need you to listen to me and do exactly what I say" she said to me. I could hear her trying to not cry. _

"_Yes, mama, I will listen" I answer through the sobs. _

"_Now you are to have to be strong for your father and me" she mumbled back. I just nodded and she continued, "You are going to tell your sister and brother that we will love them forever. Tell Emmett that he better take care of all of you." I lost it then and could not stop crying; it was getting hard to breathe. The pain in my leg was started to control me._

_My mother's voice kept going, "And most of all we need you, Isa, to be strong and go on with your life. Your father and I want to be cremated. Then we want you and your sister to go to Europe and travel while spreading our ashes." _

_What! She was talking about them dying! This can't be happening to me. _

"_Mama! You're not going to die, you can't" I screamed. _

_Here soft voice whispered back, "Honey, life isn't always fair. You need to be strong and help your sister and brother. We will always be watching over you." _

"_No" I whispered back. I couldn't even get out the rest because I was crying so hard. I heard my mother trying to take a breath. _

"_And Isabella, remember that your father and I love so much…" And that was it; she didn't even get the rest out before she died, but in her hand that was out toward me had my mom's wedding ring and my dad's. _

_I passed out then and don't remember the rest. Then I woke up in a hospital with my left leg all bundled up my head killing me like hell._

I shook myself of the memories that will last me forever. A tear fell down my face when I heard Tyler talking.

He had the look on his face, "Izzy, I-I I am sorry" he stumbled.

I just looked at him with tears on my face and finally responded, "You should be telling my parents that." And with that I left him there looking at me while I went into my class.

Mrs. Veny was sitting at her desk as usual. She was grading some papers and she looked up to see me coming toward her. She kind of seemed shocked that I was there, but quickly changed to the face.

"Mrs. Veny," I said, "I am back."

She was looking at me; then said "It is nice to see you again Isabella. And we are just starting to write a research paper on the Holocaust."

Of course Mrs. Veny would talk about the next lesson.

"Okay, well when I was in the hospital I got the homework and I did it. I mean I finish the paper too," I said.

"Wonderful, then you can just relax for this week in my class," she said with a smile. Wow! That is a first; she was never nice to me.

"Alright," I said. "Do you mind if I sit in the back for now on?" I asked her.

"Of course not, go ahead," she said.

So I went to the back of the room and pushed the chair away with much difficulty so that my wheelchair could fit.

I got out my phone and started texting my sister. I hit play on my iPod and waited.

I texted to Rose, _"Got to school, Tyler found me, I almost tried to punch him."_

I knew she would freak out, but it was fun messing around with her. It helped me not think about what was going on in the real world. As I thought this the football players came in looking at me; all ten of the boys staring at me. I was kind of surprised that Mike came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder. Nevermind Mike was like a trained puppy with his blonde shaggy hair and blue eyes. I looked up to his face looking down at me, I kind of flinched a little.

I heard him saying something, but it was hard with my iPod on. It was something like, "… sorry… it must…. Hope… you are…." Just wonderful, he was trying to do the whole sorry thing. No one knew what I was going through, no one. He kept looking at me to say something back, so I tapped my iPod, to tell him I was listening to music. All of sudden he pulled out the headphones.

"Mike… what the hell…?" I snapped.

"I was talking to you and trying to be nice, Isa," he said looking at me.

How dare he use my father's nickname!

"My name is Isabella to you, Mike," I said feeling my teeth start to grind back the anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I was trying…." He snapped back.

I could not hold back anymore; "What is wrong with me!" I chuckled darkly. "Well Mike, first of all…. my parents died in a car accident that your buddy Tyler caused. Secondly, I have this fucking cast on my leg. And now I can't college basketball at North Carolina!" I was yelling in his face. He was just looking at me and everyone one else. There was one girl that I didn't know she had black pixie hair cut and was really short. I looked away from her back to Mike.

"Yes, that is right. I got accepted to play basketball at North Carolina. So if you would mind Mike, get out of my fucking way!" I shouted.

I put my stuff in my bag and wheeled myself out of that classroom passed the new kids. I needed to get out of here…. now! Everyone now was in class, so I could get out of the school fast. I could feel the water works coming up. I had to get out of here… I knew if I went in the front the front desk ladies would stop me, so I had to think quickly. Back entrance! I wheeled faster toward the back, I was almost to the door when I heard a loud thump! I screamed.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" A musical voice apologized.

I looked up to see the most beautiful man in my life. His bronze hair flickered red, blonde, brown in the light. His face sculpted perfect with his high cheek bones and straight nose. His eyes. Forest green engulfed me in. They looked like he could see into my soul.

Quickly I wiped away tears that flowing down my face.

"Um it's okay. Don't worry abbbout it," I stuttered. What the hell Bella now he is going to think I'm a crazy chick that is in a wheelchair and has tears running down her face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Um… just stuff happened with people, are you new?" I quickly asked.

"Yeah, I am, my sister and I are twins we just moved here from Alaska," he responded looking at my face studying it.

"Oh! Are you Edward Cullen?" I replied.

"That would be me. Do I know you?" He asked puzzled to why I know his name.

"N-no, I mean my sister Rosalie is married to my brother-in-law Emmett McCarthy and he is a doctor at Fork's hospital and is working with your dad I think. She told me last night," I stated stupidly.

"So you're the famous Isabella Rose Swan I have been hearing about since this morning," he chuckled.

I flinched, great he'll probably pity me now knowing what happened.

"That would unfortunately be me," I mumbled looking down at my groves picking at it.

"You know I was a basketball star back in Alaska —" I cut him off.

"Don't talk about bask—basketball in front of me. If you know what you have heard this morning then you would know that my parents died in front of my own eyes and my leg was crushed. So then you would know that I probably will never be able to play basketball again you Jack Ass!" I spat at him.

I turned quickly and wheeled myself toward the doors to get me out of this hell whole.

"Wait—I'm sorr" Edward started.

"Just save it Edward, I hope you go to hell," I shouted back.

I pushed the door open with my good leg and quickly got out of there. Tears were streaming down my face.

I found my phone in my bag to see Rosalie had texted me back after my first text.

She responded,_"I am sorry sweetheart; do you need to come home? You better not of done anything… ." _

I couldn't even find the humor in the text because of what I felt.

"_Yes, please pick me up. But it is for a different reason… Just meet me in the back parking lot."_

I pushed myself out of the doors looking around. No one was out here, good. I turned left and went toward the parking lot. The tears kept on flowing. I hate crying it shows weakness. My dad had always told me not to cry when you got hurt in basketball. He said, "_Isa, you got to be tough! If you want to play college ball, you got to be strong…" _He never let me forget that throughout my whole basketball career. I had to stop for a minute because I couldn't see what was in front of me. I sat there for a few minutes crying; until I heard someone coming up behind me. I wiped my tears and turned to see who it was.

Tyler was standing there looking at me. I had to give it to him because had nerve to come up to me right now. He was about to say something, but I didn't let him finish.

"NO Tyler I don't want to hear that you're sorry, I don't want that crap. Just let me be, Tyler!" I shouted. I started wheeling again toward the parking lot. I stopped mid-way when I heard him reply.

"I know it was my fault, Bella… I should have stopped myself from getting in the car and driving. I should have stopped myself, Bella…" The pain in my leg and stomach was cutting me in half and I didn't know what to say to him, so I left him there in the back of the school while I went toward the parking lot.

When I got to the parking lot; Rose was pulling in. She ran out of the car and hugged me till I stopped crying.

"I don't want to talk about it, Rose" I mumbled.

"Alright, let's get you home…" she whispered. She put my chair in the back and got in the car. We headed home. I saw her giving me sideway glances, but she never said anything. Ten minutes later; we got home and got out. We still hadn't talked the whole way; not like I wanted to talk because I didn't. Edward, Tyler, and Mike can go to hell.

Rosalie helped me in the house and took in a big breathe. She was going to ask what happened, great.

"What happened? And Isabella I want to know everything" she said looking at me.

I looked at the ground, "Rosalie, I don't think that I can talk about it right now… and you probably will get a call, anyway."

She just kept looking at me. I should just tell her and get it over with. No, you will start crying all over again and you have cried too many tears today.

"Rose, I think I need to lie down; my leg is hurting really bad," I mumbled.

"Fine, but I will tell you that we are going to talk about it" she said. "I will go get your medicine and you go to your lay down."

* * *

><p><strong>You got to meet Edward and a little bit of Alice! Do you like! DRAMA! teehee I promise Edward and Bella will get everything okay. <strong>

**Also Edward did not know about her parents dying, he only new she was the basketball star there. In addition, ****Edward is an amazing basketball player and he is going to North Carolina to play like Bella. **

**Hope you liked it!**

**Review and if you have any questions ask me! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **

**Hopefully I will be able to write on Saturday, but the rest of the week is going to be hard because school starts. I'll try my best to get everything out in about a week! **

**Happy Reading! **

**Go check out all the stories I have read! Mommyof3boys is a great author so go check out her page!**

**Thanks again to ****wolf76265**** to reviewing for all the chapters!**

**XOXO **

**Zoë**


End file.
